Leopard's Daughter
by LauraMichael
Summary: This is an invention of mine, I don't know where is it going to, wait for the unexpected and enjoy! discover for yourself which characters are involve, and some new ones of my own.


LEOPARD'S DAUGHTER

CHAPTER I

"MEMORIES"

"When will you come back?" She said while looking through the window, remembering what He said:

"I need someone of trust to say here while I'm in war, so I'll command you this mission: Take care of the village for me, if something happens, I'll call you immediately"

Back then, she was really surprised with such words and thought:

"Leaving me on charge? It means that he really trusts me, but still I should be helping on the War"

That choice meant that he really wanted to protect her, and of course, that he loved her, just as he said later that day.

All those memories kept coming to her while she was waiting, when she heard the sound of someone softly knocking at the door, making her turn around and say:

"Go ahead"

¡She couldn't content her excitement! She had been really bored inside that small office, the only thing that got to entertain her was to play with her feline companion, just because almost every shinobi was gone and the villagers remaining were mothers and children, the only job was to fill old paperwork and sometimes, put an eye on those elders, even though they were pretty normal, she still remember those disgusting choices they made and didn't trust them at all, but with such low activity she didn't even see them that often, nevertheless watching all the kids at the door would make her day!

The kids immediately ran to her with joy, it was a long time since the last time she saw them, after all those missions were assigned, she was forced to leave the academy, at least while all this war-stuff ended, in fact, she didn't even think of how much she missed them...

"Please sensei, tell us one of your stories" said Yuri.

"¡Yeah! One story, please!" said the others at the same time.

"They wanted to visit you, and with this lone village I couldn't see why not" said the woman that came with them.

She Wasn't familiar with the girl, but it wasn't weird to see new teachers after she left.

"Thanks" she said with a reverence.

"You're very gentle for bringing them here, you can leave if you wish to"

The woman left with a fast reverence.

"Okay, Okay kids, I'll tell you...mmm... the story of my parents, but first we should take a sit, maybe in here" she said pointing to the window.

She took a few pillows and placed them under the window, so the sunlight could reach them and make the space warm.

After they were all siting, she thought that it was a story that she never told them before, after all, the few things she knew about them she found them after leaving the academy.

"Well... I remember few things about my parents" she said

"But I thing I can tell you enough" she said wile starting the story.

While talking to the kids, memories of her childhood started to fill her mind, even though their parents died when she was still a child she had more memories than she thought.

Here begins the story:

Her mother, Haruna was really beautiful, with shining big green eyes and the hair that Hyôko always admired, that blond long hair that reached her waist, were she had a black ribbon. Hyoko always loved to watch that amazing hair, she could stay for hours staring at it, but that wasn't the only thing about Hyoko's mother, that Kunoichi had a tremendous strength, according to Hyô, Hyôko's father, with only one touch of her finger would blow a giant rock in pieces, and Haruna was also very fine in medical ninjutsu, the only one that could surpass her was that slug princess, one of the three legendary Sanin. With those skills, Haruna was well worth for feudal lords, which asked her as a bodyguard, among other jobs, offering her lots of luxuries, but what they didn't know was that her heart already had a place on her beloved Konoha and the man that left her breathless.

Hyôko's father was a little clumsy, with dark black hair and big blue eyes that always showed something else; sometimes, Hyôko wandered how did they end up getting married, but since they were young they had been together. They even last at least 5 years before marriage, it was obviously that they were meant for each other.

But despite of her father's clumsiness, Hyôko remembered that her father was always passionate for training. According to mom, her father trained for hours till he became a skilled shinobi, He based his jutsu on Inuzuka's secret Jutsu, not with Cans but with Cats, other of his father passions that Hyôko as her mother shared too. Her father Worked so much that completed the jutsu in a whole new level, making this couple really strong, now that Hyôko thought of it, thanks to them she archived both abilities, and even she got her partner, saki, thanks to her father, that cat that she first saw when she was only 4. Saki was a black haired cat with honey like eyes that almost shined; Hyôko still remembers the first time that hold Saki, a small 2 month kitty that could barely walk, but that wouldn't stop her to climb on every tree, to thing that that got her to meet him, Hyôko stopped a moment to remember...

There was no time to divagate, so she kept telling the story...

Which such unique abilities, her parents weren't only on feudal lord's focus, but something way more darker, the root.

It wasn't time for Danzô to show up with the proposal for them to join ANBU'S root, and wish it would have been just a proposal, it was more an order; they didn't have more choice and they joined with just with fifteen years old, even with that age they were "too old" for Danzô, that only accept them because of their skills.

After some years of training and missions that still remain unknown, came that mission, the last one of all, after being four years inside root.

It was madness, and as they already find out, the Hokage didn't even knew because Danzô itself was in disagree with Sandaime's ideologies. Without other choice, they accepted the mission.


End file.
